


An Attack for Freedom

by mustreadfanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Lime, Smut, Swords, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, littlefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustreadfanfic/pseuds/mustreadfanfic
Summary: Y/N is a captain of her own special ops squad in the Survey Corpse. She is known to be one of the few greatest Soldier to exit the walls. That is that Levi is still the best and is well known to be humanities greatest soldiers. Despite her quiet beef with the 5.2ft angry man Y/N highly respected him and was.Blood, action, loss, love, angst and moreWill this respect grow into something more, will something tragic happenswho know this is the Attack on Titan universe so no one is safe(inspiration from the original arc but with a twist, spice and more)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	An Attack for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> ###Author Note  
> (I want to make this as inclusive as possible. The only thing I specified was the sex of the character but if anyone would kindly like me to make the character gender neutral I do not mind. To make it more inclusive an eldian may be of any skin colour meaning that although eldian is a race in its self , for the purpose of equal enjoyment of the fic black, brown, white ect eldians exist. Last Piece of note is hair colour, hair colour and length will be left out)~Enjoy ###

Y/N POV.

The air was laced with fear and uncertainty as my troop slowly trotted through the city of Trost towards the walls.  
The 56th Expedition where my squad together with Squad Hange and Squad Levi will be heading outside the walls. Hange to no surprise had begged and pleaded with commander Erwin for this exact expedition. Her master plan was to capture a titan or two in order to conduct a research plan to expand the very little knowledge we had on the titans.  
I must admit, I was not a big fan of capturing one of these fuckers but the more I thought about it the more I began to understand why Hange was so persistent about this, that and her very obvious fetish for giant man eating titans.

Erwin of course entrusted me with the tactical plan of attack, which happened to be the first time I did this alone as I usually helped Erwin with them. The plan to capture the titan would go like this…..

The survey corps would head towards the nearest forest where we would split up. Levi squad was the squad with the most joint experience so the decision to have them act as bait in order to find and lure the titans toward the trap that Hange squad will set up. Once the titans are in the trap My squad will come in using the 3DM gear inorder to slice off the feet off the titan. My squad will then be required to tight the arms and legs of the titan.

Hopefully the plan will go well.  
As the horses arrived at the gate the squad leaders of each troop turned to speak to their teammates

“ Listen up team, we have a dangerous task at hand, try your best to act calm and most importantly stay safe.” Y/N said. I realised that many of my squad were shitting their pants. I love my team and would hate to see anything bad happen. 

I was in my own head and barely heard..  
“Oi, Y/N” a voice boomed from behind me “ As a cadet, sure being shit scared in normal but for a whole ass Captain herself to have a look of pure petrification is really not professional” the oh so well known captain Levi himself said to me  
“ Really Levi, it's a bit early to be acting like a complete bitch. I mean then again you sound more like a chihuahua”  
Levi’s eyebrow began to twitch as the words I said to him finally began to settle in.  
Just at he was about to say some (most probably a toilet joke that i loved to call, Levi”s Shitty Jokes) Hange trotted towards us.  
“Are you to arguing again because if you are then i need to be here to hear it. When you guys argue it reminds me off a chihuahua vs an angry cat.” Hange begins to chuckle at her own word as Levi and myself both turned to look at her. Hange continued “ Anyway, Y/N what should i name my second titan”

“How sure are you that you will capture a second one, capturing one will be hard for us. “

“ I know we will because that is what my parents once told me, (dream big Hange) so with that logic I will be catching two.”  
I giggled And made my way to the front of the squadron.

“Alright Cadets and Captains, commander Erwin has asked me to command this mission in his absence and yes everyone that is why Levi is cranky.” Everyone laughed at my sly comment but the giggles were ridden short as Levi stared into the many souls causing everyone to shut up.  
I continued“Anyway besides that the plan is simple and straightforward and with the level of skill you all hold this mission shall and will be easy. So wipe that shit look in your faces and Shinzou wo Sasageyo!” I did the scout salute followed by everyone repeating my words  
“Shinzou wo Sasageyo!!!!”  
With that the gates opened and off we rode onto new titan territory,The 56th exhibition.


End file.
